


День и ночь святого Патрика

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти идёт на парад в честь Дня святого Патрика, а Дживс остаётся дома.





	День и ночь святого Патрика

**Author's Note:**

> От всей души благодарю **оку** за иллюстрацию!

  
  
  


Я высунул из-под одеяла пальцы ног и пошевелил ими ― все были на месте.

― Доброе утречко!

― Доброе утро, сэр.

― Что день грядущий мне готовит? ― спросил я, потягиваясь.

Дживс распахнул шторы и взором вдумчивым и спокойным, каким бесстрашный капитан, стоя на атакуемом волнами мостике, окидывает бушующую хлябь океана, окинул утреннюю панораму Нью-Йорка.

― Погода великолепная, сэр. Ветер юго-западный, слабый, вероятность дождя минимальна.

― Ты точно не пойдёшь на парад? ― на всякий случай уточнил я. 

― Совершенно точно, сэр.

― Но тебе бы пошёл костюм лепрекона! Знаешь, зелёный камзол, зелёный цилиндр, накладная борода, горшочек с золотом.

― Я так не думаю, сэр.

― Жаль, ― я искренне огорчился. ― Зелёный добавил бы тебе живости. Не то чтобы тебе её не хватало, у тебя её в самый раз. У тебя вообще всего, что нужно, ― полный комплект…

Кажется, я сбился с мысли.

― Кажется, я сбился с мысли, Дживс. О чём я говорил?

― Вы рассуждали о живости, сэр, ― невозмутимо откликнулся он, вручая мне умопомрачительно ароматный утренний чай.

― Да! Точно. Об этой самой, не побоюсь этого слова, живости.

― А перед этим ― о лепреконах, сэр.

― Кстати, о лепреконах.

― Сэр?

― Ты случайно не в курсе, откуда у них сокровища? Возможно, там и на мою долю хватит?

― По одной из версий, сокровища достались лепреконам от викингов, сэр. Те вверили им своё золото на сохранение…

― Ладно, с этим ясно. ― Я махнул рукой. ― Дохлый номер, я тебе скажу, Дживс. С моей репутацией похитителя молочников ни один викинг в здравом уме не вверит мне ничего на сохранение. Давай дальше.

― По другой версии, сэр, сокровища лепреконы находят в домах…

― В домах? ― обрадовался я. ― Вот это уже повеселее. И далеко ходить не надо. Зарылся под кровать, а там ― мешок с золотом. Впрочем, учитывая, как мне последнее время не везло с тётками, мне и с сокровищами не повезёт. Так что и не полезу под кровать, не проси.

― Как скажете, сэр. Не стану.

― А что там за пределами уютного дома? Что пишут в газетах?

― Похитили ещё одного миллионера, сэр.

― Плохо дело, Дживс. Жизнь миллионеров полна риска. Они ходят по грани. Как мухи по лезвию ножа.

― Да, сэр.

― Как куры по остро заточенной жёрдочке.

― Да, сэр.

― Как одинокий ныряльщик по бесконечным клыкам зевнувшей недружелюбно акулы.

― Совершенно верно, сэр: риск в жизни миллионеров несомненно присутствует. Но Марк Аврелий утверждал, что, не рискуя, мы рискуем в сто раз больше.

― Хорошо ему рассуждать. Сам-то он, дай догадаюсь, не миллионер?

― Марк Аврелий Антонин был императором Рима, сэр.

― Вот что я тебе скажу, Дживс, ― заметил я, сделав хороший глоток, ― любопытные у тебя друзья. А сейчас этот твой Мрак Варелий ― больше не император?

― Нет, сэр.

― Тогда всё понятно. ― Я покачал головой.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да, Дживс. Тогда понятно всё, ― я сделал ещё один хороший глоток. ― На пенсии старичков хлебом не корми, только дай поучить молодёжь жизни.

― Как скажете, сэр.

― Мой дядя Генри в последние годы только и делал, что учил меня жизни.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Берти, говорил он, жизнь ― это кролик, а кролик ― это любовь, поэтому не забывай выключать телефон на ночь. 

― Вот как, сэр? ― Бровь этого потрясающего человека даже не шелохнулась.

― Да. Но ему, я считаю, простительно, потому что дядя Генри был ку-ку.

― Понимаю, сэр.

― А на параде будет здорово! В прошлом году Салли шесть месяцев лечился от глухоты, из-за того что вовремя не заметил волынщика и тот прогудел у него над самым ухом. В Лондоне такого нет. Везёт же нью-йоркцам, а? 

― Если вы так считаете, сэр.

― Салли заявляет, что с тех пор как бросил здесь якорь, ни разу не пропустил ни одного парада. Наверное, и на самом первом был.

― Я так не думаю, сэр. Первый парад в честь святого Патрика прошёл в Нью-Йорке в тысяча семьсот шестьдесят втором году.

― Ого! Ничего себе! И правда ― бедняга Салли был тогда слишком мал, чтобы позволить себе пройтись по Манхеттену с зелёной бородой и в камзоле. Зато, наверное, сам старина Колумб не отказал себе в удовольствии?

― Сомневаюсь, сэр.

― Ха! Уверен, он, как и ты, считал, что ему не к лицу зелёный… Погоди! Или Америку открыли викинги?

― Такая теория существует, сэр.

Я подумал, что парень, открывший Америку, должен был напоминать Дживса. Обычный человек с такой задачей не справится, тут требуется настоящий размах, подлинный гений и истинное величие. Тем более, я абсолютно уверен, что Дживс и есть потомок викингов: иначе чем ещё объяснить его страсть к рыбе?

― Послушай, Дживс, ― задал я наводящий вопрос, ― вот что бы ты предпочёл: открыть Америку или почувствовать себя лепреконом?

Дживс даже бровью не повёл. Не человек ― скала. Над бурей поднятый маяк, не меркнущий во мраке и тумане, [1] если вы понимаете, о чём я.

― Открыть Америку, сэр, ― проговорил он невозмутимо.

Вот! Видите? Именно то, о чём я и говорил! Если это не самое неопровержимое доказательство того, что Дживс достался вашему покорному прямиком от викингов, то я ― Марк Аврелий, и смело можете отправлять меня на пенсию.

― А что бы ты сделал, если бы нашёл сокровище? ― спросил я на всякий случай.

Ну, знаете, вдруг я всё-таки передумаю, залезу под кровать, а там ― горы золота. Неплохо б заранее разжиться умным советом, чтоб не наделать глупостей ― что-что, а это я умею.

И снова Дживс не замедлил с ответом:  
― Постарался бы уберечь его, сэр. ― Он устроил на кровати поднос с завтраком и поднял с судка крышку. 

Я взял на заметку Дживсово изречение, но достойно ответить не смог. Да и вообще ответить не смог, потому что затаившийся под крышкой аромат вышел на просторы и теперь кружил голову так, как не вскружил бы и целый кордебалет. Чтобы описать, как благоухала эта яичница с беконом, понадобилось бы не меньше десяти, а то и одиннадцати Шекспиров. Да ещё и с поэтом Бёрнсом на подхвате.

― …Так, может, всё-таки пойдёшь на парад? ― проговорил я, слопав всё до последней крошки и счастливым взглядом облизав тарелку. ― А то пропустишь самое интересное.

Дживс с достоинством, которого хватило бы на Александра Македонского, Наполеона и ещё пару Цезарей, взял с кровати поднос.

― Если произойдёт нечто неординарное, я узнаю об этом из новостей, сэр.

 

***

 

Я вышел пораньше, как тот парень, который рано вставал, и ему бог подавал, потому что надо было до начала парада заскочить в клуб и переодеться ― не тому парню, ясное дело: его планы были мне неизвестны ― заскочить в клуб и переодеться требовалось мне. Мы с Уфи, не сговариваясь, арендовали два абсолютно одинаковых костюма, прямо как сиамские близнецы ― я ещё вчера пожаловался на это Дживсу, а тот утешил меня, сказав, что настоящим сиамским близнецам повезло ещё меньше. Уж не помню, как именно им не повезло ― возможно, на их долю костюмов совсем не осталось? Или это Адам ходил без костюма? Но у него, кроме Евы, не было близнеца. Кому это и знать, как не мне. Ведь именно ваш покорный слуга, а не какой-нибудь Гасси Финк-Ноттл, открою вам по секрету, выиграл в начальной школе приз за лучшее знание Библии. Так вот: с бородой и в шляпе нас с Уфи даже родная сиамская мама бы не различила. Тем более, что роста мы с Уфи одинакового, а торчащая щёткой зелёная борода и широченные поля шляпы прячут лицо не хуже любого чулка ― ну, знаете, какие в моде у нью-йоркских бандитов?

Постойте, не слишком ли я тороплюсь? Ведь я даже не представил читателю Салли и Уфи. Салли ― это Гарри Салливан, мой приятель, тоже англичанин, но познакомились мы здесь, в Нью-Йорке. А Уфи вы, наверное, помните. Это Уфи Проссер, с которым мы состоим в клубе «Трутни», что на Дувр-стрит в Лондоне. Уфи ― миллионер и славится своей образцовой жадностью. Даже Дживсов приятель-краснобай, Марк Аврелий, не смог бы раскрутить Уфи на жалкий шиллинг, не говоря уж о большем.

Ах да. Я ещё упомянул Гасси, но не обращайте на него внимания: больше в повествовании он не появится, обещаю, что прослежу за этим.

Так вот, теперь, когда читатель введён в курс дела, можно продолжать.

Напялив костюмы лепреконов, повертевшись перед зеркалами и хлопнув по парочке коктейлей, скромно именующихся в меню лимонадами, мы с Уфи взяли по горшочку с лепреконским золотом, которое изображала скомканная золотая фольга, втиснулись с ещё двумя приятелями в такси и доехали до Пятой Авеню. Парад должен был начаться от Сорок четвёртой улицы, но туда было не пробиться из-за огромной толпы, и два квартала пришлось топать пешком. Наши двое соклубников не только нарядились волынщиками, но и где-то раздобыли настоящие волынки. Понятно, что, раздобыв настоящую волынку, трудно удержаться, чтобы в неё не подуть ― иначе к чему старания? ― поэтому, вспомнив о прошлогоднем опыте Салли, мы с Уфи предпочли с этими славными парнями расстаться. Дживс как-то говорил мне, что «разлука сердце делит пополам», [2] но это был, к счастью, не тот случай.

― Кстати, Уфи, ― спохватился я, когда в башке между левой и правой стенками черепа перестало гулять эхо. ― Ты не боишься, что тебя украдут? Может, стоит обратиться за советом к Дживсу? Он сейчас в великолепной форме и наверняка придумает, как перехитрить этих зло… ― ну, ты понимаешь ― …умышленников.

Уфи выпятил зелёную грудь.

― Представь себе, Берти, я сам безо всякого Дживса разработал гениальный план. И никакие похитители мне не страшны.

― Ты уверен? ― спросил я, но ответа не получил, поскольку, пока я отвлёкался на танцоров, Уфи внезапно куда-то подевался.

Я огляделся. Я стоял посреди шумной, большею частью зелёной толпы, меня окружали полчища лепреконов, но среди них не было ни одного в костюме, как у Бертрама. То есть, ни одного Уфи Проссера. Где-то я слышал, наверняка от Дживса, что, повернувшись боком, лепреконы становятся совершенно невидимы. Но ведь Уфи не мог овладеть этим трюком! Или мог? Может, он именно это и подразумевал, говоря о своём гениальном плане?..

― Извините, вы не ви… ― спросил было я у двоих зелёнобородых парней в килтах, но замолчал от удивления, когда те внезапно подхватили меня под руки: один справа, другой слева.

― Мы будем танцевать? ― поинтересовался я. ― Но разве… ― Я хотел сказать: «Но разве во время исполнения ирландских танцев руки не следует прижимать к туловищу?», однако эта, как выражается Дживс, сентенция потеряла свежесть быстрее, чем я сумел бы её произнести. 

Мои новые друзья, назовём их так, вовсе не собирались танцевать с Бертрамом, у них обозначились иные планы. Вцепившись каждый со своего бока ― один с правого, другой с левого, а, может, и наоборот, ― они деловито и быстро куда-то упомянутого Б. поволокли.

Я громко запротестовал, но мой мелодичный приятный голос (Дживс его недавно похвалил) терялся в рёве волынок; а съехавшая борода, словно начитавшись уголовных сводок, возомнила себя кляпом и норовила залезть в рот. Меня протащили два квартала и засунули в потрёпанный Фиат пятьсот первой модели с закрытым кузовом. Похитители устроились по бокам, и автомобиль рванул с места.

― Вы перепутали, ― попытался внести я необходимую ясность. ― Я не миллионер.

― Да ладно ты, не переигрывай, ― сказал левый похититель.

― Тем более, здесь все свои, ― добавил правый подозрительно знакомым голосом.

― Салли? ― недоверчиво переспросил я.

― Убери дурацкую щетину, половины слов не разобрать.

Вняв разумному совету, я отцепил бороду.

― Берти? ― поражённо воскликнул Салли.

― Берти? ― присоединился к нему левый похититель, и по тому, как выпучились его глаза, я опознал Гилберта, приятеля Салливана.

― А вы кого ожидали? Настоящего живого лепрекона? ― Я заметил, что всё ещё цепко сжимаю в ладони горшочек с фальшивым золотом. ― Может, вам ещё и желание исполнить?

― Неудобно получилось, ― сказал Гилберт.

― Да. Неприятненько, ― поддакнул Салливан.

― Ничего страшного, ― великодушно отозвался я. ― Можете считать, ваши извинения приняты.

― Да мы не про тебя, ― сказал Гилберт.

― Мы большей частью об Уфи, ― добавил Салливан.

― А при чём тут Уфи? ― не понял я.

― При том, что это был его гениальный план, ― пояснил Гилберт.

― Похитить меня?!

― Похитить его, ― уточнил Салливан. ― Мы бы понарошку похитили его, а все бы думали, что взаправду. И настоящие злоумышленники быстро бы сообразили, что им тут ловить нечего.

― Что их поезд ушёл.

― Что их песенка спета.

― Это уже из другой оперы.

― В общем, мы приняли тебя за Уфи. Но, ― Салли выглянул в окно автомобиля, ― раз мы уже приехали, поздно чего-то менять. Заходи, пропустим стаканчик-другой. Помянем патрона Зелёного Эрина.

― Это Уфи, что ли?

― Это святого Патрика, дубина ты стоеросовая.

Знаете, если бы я каждый раз глотал по коктейлю, когда меня обзывают всякими «дубинами» (в том числе и родимые кровные тётушки), я бы не просыхал месяцами. Вот когда я услышал, как однажды Дживс назвал меня «интеллектуально незначительным», это и правда было горько. Но одно дело ― слова великого человека, а другое ― мнение такого дуралея, как Салли. Так что на «дубину» я обижаться не стал, а вместо этого пораскинул мозгами и решил, что насчёт выпить ― очень неплохая идея, и вместе со всей компанией бодро поковылял к месту гнездования Салли.

Стаканчик-другой, как часто бывает, оказался понятием растяжимым. Часов в десять или в одиннадцать я, шатаясь, добрёл до телефона, чтобы известить Дживса, что не приду ночевать, но, сколько я ни названивал, трубку никто не взял.

 

***

 

― …Какое сегодня число? ― простонал я, отодрав верхний кусок Вустера от дивана.

― Восемнадцатое марта, сэр, ― с лишённой человеколюбия громкостью ответил Картер, слуга Салливана.

Дождавшись, когда вакханалия в голове, усиленная голосом Картера, немножечко стихнет, я жалобно простонал:  
― Ты ничего не путаешь? Мне кажется, прошла как минимум неделя. А то и годы, полные невзгод, [3] если выражаться словами моего камердинера. 

― Нет, сэр, не путаю, ― как на плацу, отчеканил Картер, каждым чёртовым слогом, словно каблуками солдатских сапог, топая по уязвимым местам вустеровского мозга. ― Вчера было семнадцатое марта, День святого Патрика, а сегодня, следовательно, во…

― Ладно-ладно, я верю… ― Я приложил к губам палец в немой мольбе. ― Можно мне немного воды? ― проговорил я шёпотом.

На этот раз, хвала святому Патрику, Картер только кивнул. Затем отдрейфовал куда-то, по-носорожьи тараня паркет; принёс воды, а я, слегка оросив пустыню, видимо, вновь погрузился в неласковые объятия Морфея.

Когда я снова явился миру, валяющиеся у камина часы показывали двенадцать. Со сдержанным джентльменским стоном я спустил ноги на пол. На моих отвратительно зелёных ― давайте называть вещи своими именами! ― на моих отвратительно, отталкивающе, беспардонно зелёных брюках морщин и складок было больше, чем нитей, что пошли на ткань. С камзолом дело обстояло не лучше, ведь Вустер обнимался с Морфеем, не раздеваясь. Кое-как расставшись с диваном и воспользовавшись удобствами, я отыскал себя в зеркале. Поверьте тому, кто получил приз за лучшее знание Святого Писания, это не было богоугодное или душеспасительное зрелище. В зеркале, на которое кто-то ― надеюсь, не я ― расплескал содержимое своего желудка, Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер выглядел, словно изрядно обсосанная конфета, выплюнутая и завернутая в подобранный с грязного пола зажульканный и измызганный фантик. Чувствовал я себя точно так же. Не решаясь позвать Картера, я предпринял вылазку на кухню. По квартире, мрачные и безжизненные, как призраки из немого кино, бродили Гилберт, Салливан и ещё какие-то люди. Выпив стакан воды, я стремительно попрощался с тенью хозяина этого инфер… ― кажется, так ― …нального обиталища, отыскал прихожую, напялил ужасную шляпу, кое-как оправил костюм и поспешил вниз. Мне страшно хотелось домой. К живительному эликсиру Дживса, тёплой ванне, чистой одежде любого цвета, помимо зелёного, и горячему завтраку. Конечно, Картер наверняка мог сляпать яичницу, но могла ли она сравниться с яичницей, которую создаст Дживс? Сам Дживс утверждает, что такие вопросы называются риторическими. Ответ на них столь очевиден, что отвечать ― значит лишь подвергать воздух напрасным ударам. Даже старый болтун Марк Аврелий не стал бы разводить понапрасну риторику, а молча захлебнулся бы цунами слюны, представив себе эту яичницу, этот ароматный в меру поджаристый бекон, а ещё горячие гренки с апельсиновым джемом и душистый, поднимающийся над чаем пар…

Размечтавшись, я едва не брякнул таксисту: «Беркли-меншенс», но тотчас поправился и назвал свой нью-йоркский адрес.

― Что, мистер, праздник-то затянулся? ― оглядев моё изумрудное облачение, подмигнул водитель и щербато оскалился.

Внимательный читатель уже сообразил, что теперь, когда неумолимый календарь показывал восемнадцатое марта, живость лепреконского облачения меня больше не радовала. И цвет, и фасон, и откровенная непосредственность морщин на ткани казались чересчур, чрезмерно, излишне живенькими. А впрочем, и водитель тоже. Знаете, есть такое слово ― Дживс бы наверняка подсказал ― диссо-чего-то там, а заканчивается на –нанс. Так вот, когда внутри костюма вы чувствуете себя, словно ещё не решили: склеите ласты прямо сейчас или повремените до вечера, а костюм прямо-таки брызжет живостью и зелёностью, это он самый на «д» и есть. Но докатили мы быстро, и я оставил шофёру щедрые чаевые.

Лифтёр великодушно сделал вид, что не заметил в облике Бертрама никакого анархо… анахронизма, и вскоре я уже алчуще нажимал на звонок ― ключ мой лежал в кармане оставленного в клубе костюма.

Похоже, эффект чёрно-белого кино был связан со мной, а не с Гилбертом и Салливаном, поскольку и Дживс показался мне каким-то сероватым и бледным.

― Дживс, старина, ― выпалил я. ― Счастлив тебя видеть. Полцарства за живительный эликсир.

― Сию минуту, сэр, ― Дживс не без брезгливости устроил на вешалке мою зелёную лепреконскую шляпу ― горшок с дурацким золотом я позабыл у Салли ― и умерцал на кухню.

Вскоре он появился с целительным снадобьем, и оно, как обычно, свершило своё малое, но доброе дело. Кто-то из бывших невест, помнится, Флоренс, а может, Гонория, втолковывал Б. про теорию малых дел. И до меня наконец-то дошло, о чём там велась речь…

― А вторые полцарства за ванну, ― попросил я, благодарно протягивая Дживсу пустой стакан.

 

***

 

Вскоре, отдохнувший и чистый, как свежепостиранный воротничок, я с аппетитом внимал плывущему с кухни аромату жарящегося бекона.

― Дом, милый дом!.. ― воскликнул я. ― И как, обрати внимание, Дживс, ловко подмечено! Именно дом и именно милый. И снова именно дом. Дживс, не знаешь, кто это сказал? Часом, не Шекспир?

― Нет, сэр, ― ответил он, вплывая в столовую с подносом. ― Джон Ховард П...

― Неважно! Жаль, что я первый до этого не додумался. Дом, милый дом... ― повторил я с удовольствием и с признательностью посмотрел на Дживса.

Странно. После эликсира эффект чёрно-белого кино обязан был улетучиться, но Дживс по-прежнему мог сойти за призрака, не успевшего до крика петухов возвратиться в склеп, милый склеп.

― Ответь мне, старина, честно, ― с беспокойством поинтересовался я, ― хорошо ли ты сегодня спал? Выглядишь так, будто целую ночь провёл в суровых тисках Спинозы.

Дживс чуть заметно отвёл взгляд.

― Нет, сэр. Боюсь, этой ночью мне было не до Спинозы. ― И, внеся пару завершающих штрихов в сервировку, он поднял крышку с судка.

Я решительно вернул крышку на родину, пресекая дразнящий аромат.

― Рассказывай. Я прямо чувствую, что это мой феодальный долг ― знать, как мой камердинер проводит ночь.

И, заметив, что безупречная спина Дживса не такая ровная, как обычно; добавил:  
― Только сначала сядь.

Дживс, не споря, опустился на стул, и от этой его покладистости у Б. в голове зазвенел тревожный звоночек. Хуже того ― загудел тревожный гудочек. И даже не гудочек, а целый оркестр волынщиков. Дело в том, что Дживс не из тех парней, кто по рассеянности или беспечности может пренебречь феодальными предрассудками.

― Дживс, ты меня пугаешь! Надеюсь, всё в порядке с твоими тётушками?

― Да, сэр.

― А с дядюшками?

― Да, сэр.

― А с племянниками?

― Да, сэр. И с племянницами тоже. Дело в том…

Я навострил уши.

― …Дело в том, сэр, что вчера, когда я чистил столовое серебро, по радио передали о похищении мистера Проссера. А поскольку я на короткой ноге с его камердинером, мне было известно, что мистер Проссер замыслил некий план, полагающий целью обезопасить его от злоумышленников. Учитывая, что после парада вы не вернулись домой и не позвонили, и на вас с мистером Проссером были надеты абсолютно одинаковые костюмы, я заподозрил, что план мистера Проссера заключался в том, чтобы выдать вас за себя. Я обзвонил клуб и ваши любимые заведения и выяснил, что вас там нет. После чего поговорил с камердинером мистера Проссера, но тот понятия не имел о местонахождении нанимателя, что только усилило мои опасения: ведь если мистер Проссер, согласно моей теории, выдал вас за себя, ему выгодно было исчезнуть или изменить внешность. Тогда я обратился в полицию. К тому времени они уже получили требования похитителей. Тем нужен был миллион долларов и посредник, не имеющий к полиции отношения. Так как я ошибочно полагал, что в руках у бандитов находитесь вы, то вызвался стать этим посредником.

― Ради всего святого! Как тебе такое в голову пришло?! ― не выдержал я. ― Дживс! Но это же крайне опасно! Это всё равно что лезть в будку, на которой написано: «Не влезай! Убьёт!» Что, если бы они взяли тебя в заложники?! Или ранили?! Или даже… ― я замолчал, не желая озвучивать такую ужасающую возможность. 

― Не рискуя, мы рискуем в сто раз больше, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс.

― Неправда! ― возразил я уверенно. ― Где же твоя рассудительность, Дживс? Не рискуя, ты бы вовсе не рисковал! По-моему, твой Заврелий заврался. Никогда его больше не слушай и никогда ― слышишь? ― никогда так больше не поступай! Даже если меня на самом деле похитят, умыкнут или стащат. Обещай!

― Боюсь, я не могу пообещать, сэр.

Я нахмурился:  
― Разве феодальная верность не требует, чтобы ты хотя бы немножко прислушивался к моим словам?

― Не в этот раз, сэр.

Чертовски сложная и капризная штука ― эта феодальная верность. Так я Дживсу и заявил. А он невозмутимо ответил:  
― Увы, сэр.

― …Но продолжай! ― спохватился я. ― У меня кукушечка поедет, как у бедного дяди Генри, если я не узнаю, что было дальше.

И Дживс продолжил:  
― Итак, я прибыл на встречу с похитителями. Место было указано вдали от города, на заброшенной ферме. С помощью доказательств я надеялся убедить их, что вы ― не мистер Проссер и не миллионер, но располагаете достаточно приличной суммой и можете предоставить её в качестве выкупа. Однако мистер Проссер, к моему удивлению, оказался самым настоящим. И, судя по виду, был твёрд в решимости умереть, но не поступиться ни центом. К его счастью, полиция дежурила за деревьями. Меня, как вы верно предположили, тоже решили оставить заложником…

― Дживс! ― не выдержав, вскричал я.

― …А где-то спустя два часа один из четверых бандитов вышел наружу обойти дом. Через десять минут дверь снова открылась, но это были уже полицейские. Завязалась перестрелка, но нам с мистером Проссером улыбнулась удача: бандитов перестреляли прежде, чем те про нас вспомнили, и ни одна случайная пуля нас не задела. Мне жаль, что я заподозрил мистера Проссера в неблаговидном поступке, должен признаться, я был не прав. Сейчас он у себя дома, с ним всё благополучно.

― Дживс, куда больше я беспокоюсь за тебя! ― Я вскочил на ноги, обежал стол и плюхнулся обратно. ― Чёрте что, клянусь Юпитером и всеми святыми! Это просто невиданно! А я всё это время пил за святого Патрика! ― С этими словами я врезал себе кулаком по лбу.

― Сэр, вам больно? ― Дживс умерцал, чтобы через миг материализоваться с примочкой.

― Ерунда. У нас, Вустеров, железные лбы.

Он приложил мне к коже смоченный носовой платок. Сквозь ткань я чувствовал слабое давление пальцев, и это ощущалось очень здорово. Появлялось какое-то настроение правильности и радости от того, что все дома.

― Видишь ли, Дживс, у старины Уфи действительно был план, но немного другой: он хотел, чтобы все думали, будто его уже похитили. А, раз он уже похищенный, то вроде и смысла нет заново похищать, понимаешь?

― Да, сэр. Я уже проинформирован. Мистер Проссер мне всё рассказал.

― Ну вот… ― покаянно протянул я. ― Где-то в районе одиннадцати я звонил, но тебя не было.

― Я был в полицейском участке, сэр. Офицер посвящал меня в план операции.

Я покачал головой.

― Дживс… Даже не знаю, что сказать…

― Ничего не говорите, сэр. Я допустил просчёт, и сам за это поплатился. По счастью, несерьёзно.

― О, Дживс…

Он убрал примочку.

― Ваш завтрак стынет, сэр.

И тут меня осенило ― наверное, от удара по лбу шестерёнки закопошились быстрее:  
― Послушай, Дживс! Ты, получается, глаз не сомкнул? Тогда тебе нужно в постель! Отдыхать и никаких отговорок! И вообще сам-то ты завтракал?

― Я вернулся незадолго до вас, сэр, ― уклончиво ответил Дживс.

― Клянусь святым Патриком! ― возмутился я. ― Это невиданно и, не побоюсь этого слова, неслыханно. Немедленно ― слышишь? ― я говорю: немедленно ешь. Это приказ молодого господина, и он не оспаривается, ― Я придвинул ему судок с яичницей и приподнял крышку. Волшебный аромат буквально сводил с ума, слюни едва не заливали стол, желудок подпрыгивал, как тёткин терьер Макинтош при виде сахарной косточки. ― Пожалуйста, Дживс, ― добавил я жалобно. ― А потом спать.

― Сэр, вы сами ещё не ели…

― Вздор! ― перебил я. ― Во-первых, я уже двадцать раз позавтракал у Салли, а, во-вторых, я и не был голоден.

Не то чтобы очень правдиво, но ради святого дела Кодекс Вустеров говорит: можно.

― Сэр, это нарушение всех правил. В мои обязанности…

Я не дал ему договорить.

― Помнишь моего дядю Генри? Не его самого, конечно, он давно помер, а мои рассказы о нём? Того дядю Генри, что держал в спальне кроликов? Так вот! Считай, что меня постигло наследственное безумие, а с сумасшедшими спорить нельзя. Так что, пожалуйста, ешь.

Дживс задержал на мне взгляд, слегка шевельнул кончиками губ и приступил к яичнице. Я выдохнул.

― …И позволь мне увеличить тебе жалованье.

― Но…

― Никаких «но», ― строго пресёк я. ― Помни про дядю Генри. Может, завтра меня перещёлкнет, и я стану играть на волынке, гуляя по крышам в зелёной шляпе и в окружении свиты кроликов. Надо, чтобы на случай, если меня упекут в психушку, у тебя были какие-то сбережения.

― Клянусь вам, сэр, я не позволю такому случиться, ― сказал Дживс с абсолютной серьёзностью.

Я расцвёл от этих слов так, как не расцвёл бы, если бы в дверь позвонила толпа лепреконов и те принялись наперебой одарять меня сокровищами. Да даже если бы всех тёток мира отселили на необитаемый остров, а в Темзу запустили вместо мутной водички джин с тоником, я и то не чувствовал бы в вустеровском организме такой лёгкости и ― знаете, как бывает у вин? ― игристости. Ощущая себя пузырьком в бокале шампанского, я проговорил:  
― Давай, подолью тебе чаю…

 

***

 

Когда дверь Дживсовой берлоги закрылась, я не ушёл, а остался стоять рядом. И все эти пузырьки, вся эта лёгкость и головокружение стояли вместе со мной. Точнее, я-то стоял, а они пузырились, кружили, мельтешили, скакали и перемигивались. А оказался я у комнаты камердинера, потому что только что проводил его из-за стола, уговорив не заморачиваться с посудой; и чувствовал себя в точности, как Ромео, проводивший до дому после первого свидания свою драгоценную Джульетту. Ну, или Джульетта, проводившая своего Ромео. Или Ромео, проводивший Ромео… Словом, как тот, кто только что проводил до берлоги кого-то своего драгоценного.

И тут ― словно в ухо Б. заорала волынка ― меня осенило! Истинное сокровище! То, которое в доме, и то, которое от викингов! Это же Дживс! Един во всех лицах! Он ― моё драгоценное, бесценное, единственное, неповторимое, обожаемое сокровище! 

Мысли толкались в тесной Бертрамовой голове, как миллион мелодий, играемых миллионом волынок одновременно. Гвалт стоял такой, что Б. г. кружилась, как колесо Фиата пятьсот первой модели. Но это было счастливейшее кружение.

Зазвенел телефон, и я опрометью бросился к нему, чтобы не дать затрезвонить снова.

― Это ты, Берти? ― произнёс голос Салли. ― Ты забыл свой горшок с золотом.

― Моё золото со мной, ― ответил я, не сводя глаз с двери берлоги Дживса.

И, положив трубку, выдернул из телефона шнур по совету доброго дяди Генри, чтобы никакой дурацкий звонок моё драгоценное сокровище не побеспокоил.

 

 

**Примечания:**

[1] Из 116-ого сонета Шекспира в пер. Маршака.  
[2] Из 39-ого сонета Шекспира в пер. Маршака.  
[3] Из 29-ого сонета Шекспира в пер. Маршака.


End file.
